fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Wanda
|color= Fairy |image= 1109.png |aliases= Snow Wanda the Queen of Latrines The Queen of Latrines |haircolor = Hopbush |haircolorbox = #C76C98 |eyecolor = Hopbush |eyecolorbox = #C76C98 |gender= Female |species= Fairy |affiliations= The Seven Fairies |friends= Barky Bouncy Grouchy Snappy Sleazy Dr. Rip Studwell (Snow Wanda) Meanie |enemies= Tooth |loveinterests= Cosmo the Prince of Johns |residence= Tooth's Duplex (formerly) The Seven Fairies' House (formerly) |spouses= Cosmo the Prince of Johns |first= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |last= Fairly Odd Fairy Tales |voiced by= Susan Blakeslee }} the Queen of Latrines, is the main character of the story, "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies" in the episode, "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". She is also the wife of Cosmo the King of Johns. Character Description She looks just like Wanda. Personality Background She only appears in the story, "Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies", in the episode "Fairly Odd Fairy Tales". She first appears when Tooth's Mirror claims that she is the fairiest of them all. She then appears in her living room after Tooth laughs. She is dusting. Her air conditioning is turned off and she assumes that her landlady is trying to kill her. She runs away and runs into a forest. She then continues to run until she reaches the Seven Fairies' house. She runs in and slams the door. The Seven Fairies are watching TV. She walks up to them and explains her situation. Sleazy walks up to her and says that he will comfort her with his muscles. His shirt then rips. Grouchy pushes him away. Grouchy says to ignore Sleazy. He says that he is Grouchy. He points out Snappy. He says, "hey" and then snaps. Grouchy points out Meanie. He walks up to her and gives her a flower. It explodes and he laughs. Grouchy points out Barky who is eating popcorn. He says "What's shakin' toots" and then corrects himself by saying, "bark". He continues to eat popcorn. Grouchy points out Bouncy. He bounces up to her and says, "I dribble in two ways." He bounces off. Grouchy points out Dr. Rip Studwell (Snow Wanda). He walks up to her, sticks a thermometer in her mouth and says, "You look hot and bothered. I'm writing you a prescription for more me." While he says the second sentence, he is drawing a picture of himself. Snazzy walks up to her and takes her in the next room, which is the kitchen. He suggests that she hides in their kitchen. Dr. Rip Studwell walks in with a bucket and a mop and says that while she is in there she can do some cleaning. Snow Wanda asks, "What?" and Sleazy clarifies by pointing out washing dishes, mopping the floor, cleaning out the refrigerator. Snazzy says that if she pretends to be their housekeeper, no one would be suspicious. She agrees. Meanie understands what they are doing and he suggests that she should do his laundry. Grouchy suggests she move his weights. Sleazy says that she should clean his room. They start fighting over what she should do. Later, she is shown in the mirror in the laundry room. She is mopping. Later, She appears mowing the lawn while Barky is eating nachos in the window. She stops and asks how being in the front yard is inconspicuous. Barky says that he sees her point and gives her a ski mask. Before she can put it on, she is stopped by a Mexican caramel apple salesman, which is Tooth in disguise. She gives Snow Wanda the apple. Wanda takes a bit and passes out. She is passed out until Cosmo the Prince of Johns wakes her up by kissing her. He asks her if she will be his "Queen of Latrines". She says she doesn't know what that means, but anything would be better than spending time with the Seven Fairies. She rides into the sunset with Cosmo. Relationships }} Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Wives Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee